otakufandomcom_ru-20200215-history
MC Entertainment
МС Entertainment («Эм Си Энтертэйнмент») — компания-дистрибьютор, выпускающая и распространяющая в России лицензионную кино- и видеопродукцию из Японии, США, Германии, Великобритании, Китая, Таиланда, Южной Кореи и других стран. Компания основана в 2000 году. Компания является соучредителем журнала «АнимеГид» и «Московских аниме фестивалей». До появления МС Entertainment прочие видеоиздатели выпускали аниме достаточно случайно и время от времени. Так что компания фактическим являлась монополистом на рынке аниме в России, пока в начале 2006 года не появился её первый конкурент, нацеленный исключительно на издание аниме — XL Media, а затем — Mega-Anime и Reanimedia. На начало 2012 года закончился срок регистрации домена официального сайта компании. Информация о продолжении деятельности компании не появляется. Список лицензий Аниме На настоящий момент выпущены или готовятся к изданию следующие фильмы и сериалы: * Aachi and Ssipak (Ачи и Сипак: Убойный дуэт) * Afro Samurai (Афросамурай) * Ah! My Goddess! (Моя богиня!) * Angelic Layer (Арена Ангелов) * Aquarion (Акварион) * Armitage III: Poly-Matrix (Армитаж: Полиматрица) ** Armitage III: Dual Matrix (Армитаж: Двойная матрица) * BALDR FORCE EXE Resolution * Bandit King Jing (Приключения Джинга) * Berserk (Берсерк) * Black Blood Brothers (Братство чёрной крови) * Black Lagoon (Пираты «Чёрной лагуны») * Blue Submarine #6 (Последняя субмарина) * Boy Who Saw The Wind (Парящий на ветру) * Burn-Up! (Спецотряд Burn-Up) ** Burn-Up Scramble * Chobits (Чобиты) * Chrno Crusade (Крестовый поход Хроно) * Coyote Ragtime Show (Койот Рэгтайм) * Cyborg 009 — The Cyborg Soldier (Киборг 009) * Daphne in the Brilliant Blue (Дафна: тайна сияющих вод) * Darkside Blues (Тёмный мститель Дарксайд) * Dead Leaves (Мёртвые листья: звёздная тюряга) * Devil May Cry (Демон против демонов) * D.N.Angel (Код Ангела) * El-Hazard: The Wanderers (Эль-Хазард: Странники) * Elemental Gelade (Воздушные пираты) * Elfen Lied (Эльфийская песнь) * Ergo Proxy (Эрго Прокси) * Evangelion (Евангелион) * Final Fantasy: Unlimited (Последняя фантазия: Всемогущий) * Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children (Последняя фантазия 7: Дети пришествия) * Flying Phantom Ship (Летающий корабль-призрак) * Full Metal Panic! (Стальная тревога) ** Full Metal Panic Fumoffu ** Full Metal Panic — The Second Raid * Fushigi Yuugi (Таинственная игра) * Ghost Hound (Охота на призраков) * Ghost in the Shell 2: Innocence (Призрак в доспехах 2: Невинность) ** Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex (Призрак в доспехах: Синдром одиночки) * Giant Robo (Робот-гигант) * Gilgamesh (Гильгамеш) * Girls High (Старшеклассницы) * Grave of the Fireflies (Могила светлячков) * Gravitation (Gravitation: Парни со сцены) * Great Teacher Onizuka (Крутой учитель Онидзука) * Green Green (Жаркое лето) * Grenadier Warrior of Smile (Гренадёр — улыбающийся воин) * Gungrave (Гангрейв) * Gunslinger Girl (Школа убийц) * Hammerboy (Хаммербой) * Harmageddon (Хармагеддон) * Hellsing (Хеллсинг) * Hellsing Ultimate (Хеллсинг) * I Wish You Were Here (Солдаты будущего) * Ikki Tousen (Школьные войны) * Indian Summer (Мой любимый робот) * Iria Zeiram The Animation * Jin-Roh (Оборотни) * Jinki:Extend (Боевые роботы Дзинки) * Kappa no Coo to Natsuyasumi (Волшебное лето) * Karas (Карас) * King of Bandit Jing (Приключения Джинга) * Kishin Corps: Alien Defender Geo-Armor (Бронеотряд 1941) * Kite (Кайт — девочка-убийца) * Last Exile (Изгнанник) * Lost Universe (Затерянная вселенная) * Macross Plus (Макросс Плюс) * Mahoromatic — Automatic Maiden (Махороматик: Автоматическая девушка) * Manie — Manie (Лабиринт сновидений) * Memories (Воспоминания о будущем) * Mezzo Forte (Mezzo Forte: Красотки-головорезы) ** Mezzo DSA (MEZZO: Игра со смертью) * Millennium Actress (Актриса тысячелетия) * Mnemosyne no Musume-tachi (Дочери Мнемозины) * My Beautiful Girl Mary (Страна Фантазий) * Najica Blitz Tactics (Агент Наджика) * Neon Genesis Evangelion (Евангелион) * Night Warriors — Darkstalkers' Revenge (Ночные воины: Охотники на вампиров) * Ninja Resurrection (Воскрешение ниндзя) * Ninja Scroll (Манускрипт ниндзя) ** Ninja Scroll TV (Манускрипт ниндзя: новая глава) * Odin: Photon Sailor Starlight (Один: Космический корабль «Звёздный свет») * Origin: Spirits of the Past (Исток) * Otogizoushi (Отогидзоси) * Paranoia Agent (Агент Паранойи) * Parasite Dolls (Хищные куклы) * Patlabor: The Movie (Полиция будущего) ** Patlabor 2: The Movie (Полиция будущего: Восстание) ** Patlabor WXIII (movie 3) (Полиция будущего: Монстр) * Prince of the North (Принц Севера) * Project Blue (Проект «Земля „SOS“») * Puss in the boots (Кот в сапогах) ** The Three Musketeers in Boots (Кот в сапогах на Диком Западе) ** Puss-in-Boots: Travels Around the World in 80 Days (Кругосветное путешествие Кота в сапогах) * Ragnarok: The Animation (Рагнарёк: The Animation) * Read or Die (Прочти или умри) * Sakura Wars, the Movie (Сакура: Война миров) * Samurai 7 (7 самураев) * Samurai Champloo (Самурай Чамплу) * Shin Angyo Onshi (Повелитель призраков) * Shin Hokuto no Ken (Кулак полярной звезды: Новая эра) * Sin, the Movie (SIN: Создатели монстров) * Slayers (Рубаки) ** Slayers next (Рубаки Next) ** Slayers try (Рубаки Try) * Sol Bianca: The Legacy (Sol Bianca: Сокровища погибших планет) * Spriggan (Спригган) * Starship Operators (Пилоты звёздных кораблей) * Steamboy (Стимбой) * The Twelve Kingdoms (Двенадцать королевств) * Tree of Palme (Почти человек) * Tokyo Godfathers (Однажды в Токио) * Tokyo Majin Gakuen * Urotsukidoji: Legend of the Over-Fiend (Уроцукидодзи. Легенда о сверхдемоне) ** Shin chojin densetsu Urotsukidoji: Mataiden (Уроцукидодзи 2: Возвращение сверхдемона) ** Chojin densetsu Urotsukidoji 3: Kanketsu jigoku hen (Уроцукидодзи 3: Тайна сверхдемона) ** Chojin densetsu Urotsukidoji: Horo hen (Уроцукидодзи 4: Битва сверхдемона) * Revolutionary Girl Utena (Юная революционерка Утэна) * Vampire Hunter D (D: Охотник на вампиров) ** Vampire Hunter D: Bloodlust (D: Жажда крови) * Vandread (Вандред) ** Vandread: Second Stage (Вандред: Второй уровень) * Venus Wars (Война на Венере) * Windaria: Once Upon a Time (Виндария) * Wonderful days (Фантастические дни) * Yoma (Йома: Посланцы царства тьмы) Примечания Ссылки *